


Enough.

by FrejaStahl



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fiction, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: Just a little poem to keep my writing bug at bay :)





	Enough.

To be engulfed by you,  
Be slowed by you,  
Be paced by you,  
Be traced by you.

To be freed by you,  
Be heard by you,  
Be seen by you,  
Be breathed by you.

To be shined by you,  
Not blind by you,  
Be divined by you,  
Be mine'd by you.

To be held by you,   
Be made by you,   
Not strayed by you,   
Be stayed by you. 

To be enough by you,   
Not rough by you,   
But just by you,   
Enough by you.


End file.
